Love of my life
by BrIxFTW
Summary: When a boy wants a good day, and does everything to get one. NaLu forever, Jerza, GaLe and more. Asshole Loke. T because Come on is Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

It sure was hard to wake up in the morning, I didn't want to, but I had to. Because I decided that today was going to be a good day.

Today I will try to make friends, and, maybe -Just maybe- try to become friends with _her._

"I hope she accepts me, at least a little" i said looking at my face in the bathroom's mirror.

I was _not ok._ Using my ugly glasses and my hair all down.

But I couldn't help it, ever since mom and dad left, I'm on my own and I don't know how to look...you know, _ok._

"I hope she doesn't care" i said, smiling.

I went downstairs, took my backpack and went to school, not before greeting my neighbors.

"Good morning Mr. Green" I waved my hand at the old man who was drinking coffee while reading the news.

"Oh good morning, kid" He said, moving his hand, "C'mere" he gave me a little gift box, "heard you like drawing, hope you like it" i saw a smirk on his face, "Now go, boy! You don't wanna be late, right?"

"Right! I'm off!" i said and waved a goodbye, a smile on my face.

 _Today is a good day. ._

The first periods were more than _fine_ , no bullies around to deal with and the classes were light, teachers decided to give us a light _monday_.

"Lunch time!" I saw one of my classmate stretching while the other was yawning.

 _Sure monday was hard for everyone._

I went to the cafeteria with determination in my eyes, and approached to the _"popular table"_ where she was sitting, with her friends of course.

Because everyone had friends but me.

All of them were staring at me, looking at me not with disgust but with curiousness.

I tried to speak, but I was too nervous, looking everywhere but there.

It seems like, at least, she noticed me freaking out.

"Hello there, boy" she helped me out, smiling at me, "Wanna take a sit?" I nodded, smiling back. She moved a little to her left, pushing an small, blue-haired girl making her move too, and the padded the spot she just made for me, "You can sit here if you want"

I walked towards her, but was stopped by a hand.

"You sure you wanna do that, Geek?" _Shit, a bully_ I thought, moving back just a little.

"Don't" she said, making me stop, "Loke, you do that again…" she looked rather... _angry_ , "And I'll call _Erza"_ I felt his hand shivering, and he then took it away, looking at me.

"Tch… Sorry 'bout that" He apologized and looked away.

"Hahaha! Pretty boy's scared of Erza?" Another guy with at least twenty piercings, started laughing at him. I looked at him with surprise…"W-what?"

"Didn't know you could have, you know, piercings in the school" I said, forgetting my shyness for, I think, a second or so.

They all begun to laugh, some hitting the table and other rolling on the floor.

I turned my head to find her brown eyes staring at me while giggling.

"Come here" She said again, patting what looked like _my_ spot. Again, I nodded and this time I managed to actually sit without a bully killing me with his eyes, "So, are you going to tell me your name?" she asked, still looking at me, and then blushed, "I-I meant us! Not me, your name is nothing p-personal!"

"Woah, you are acting weird, Lu-chan" the blue-haired girl laughed a little and then looked at me, "Oh I know you...Natsu Dragneel, am I right?" my cheeks got slightly red.

"H-how-"

"Your drawing is the best! You are so good that the teachers lets you skip the whole class!" she said, her lips getting together forming a straight line, "I wanna do that too...Oh, my name is Levy McGarden, nice to met you" I smiled at her way of being with me.

"Nice to meet you too, Levy" I locked my eyes on the brown ones who were, still, looking at me, "well...that's my name" she shook her head, frowning.

"I want _you_ …" she pointed at me with her finger, "To tell me _your_ name" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" she looked at me with wide eyes, and then I heard her giggling.

" _Name's_ Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" she said, mocking me in a way, making me blush in another way, "Nice to meet you, Natsu" she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, Lu-"

"Right, well! Enough of you two" a guy with raven haired stood up and took my arm, pulling me to his side, " _Name's_ Gray Fullbuster! The one and only, Gray Fullbuster! You got that?" the smirk on his face made me feel fine, he wasn't bullying me or anything.

"Right. Nice to meet ya, oh great Gray Fullbuster" I said with sarcasm, making Lucy and her friends laugh.

"This is Gajeel, Natsu" Lucy touched my arm to get my attention, "Gajeel, say hi...kindly" she talked to him like he was some kind of...dog.

" _Name's_ Gajeel Redfox" he waved his hand, I took it as a "Nice to meet you"

"Don't mind him" she told me, giving one big smile, "He means well, seriously" she squeezed my hand and introduced me to a blue-haired _boy_ , "And this is Jerall, he doesn't talk that much, but he's a good guy" he moved his eyes away from his book and looked at me.

"Yo" he said before returning to his reading.

"See? He's good" she let my hand go and started frowning , "Where is…. Hey! Jerall, where's Erza?"

"She is doing some paperwork for the committee, she'll be back before the bell...I hope" he replied without looking away from his book.

"Well, I think you know our president Erza Scarlet, right?" I nodded in response. "Well, she is a good friend of mine! Oh and don't you worry, she doesn't bite" she leaned closer, "Only Jellal" she whispered to my ear.

"G-got it" I replied, getting what she meant, "And you?" I tried, and she looked at me with confusion, "A-ah..."

"Little Natsu here wants to know if you have a boyfriend" Gajeel helped me, thought I didn't like the way he said it.

"Oh" she stared at me for a moment, and then smiled, "No, Natsu, I do not have a _boyfriend_ " she let out a giggle, and then looked at me with curious eyes, "What about you, _Little Natsu?"_ I could feel my cheeks hot and of course they turned red.

"Well, for starters, I don't want a boyfriend", she frowned, her cheeks getting slightly pink, "But since I get what you mean…" I pointed my finger to my face, "I'm not a very handsome man at all, and since, like, no one would like to date a geek with _salmon_ hair like me, then" I shrugged, "the answer is no"

"So you are saying no one would like to date you because of your looks?" She resumed everything and I felt some kind of pain in my chest, "What do you guys think about that?" she asked the others.

"What he's saying is true, I only know few girls who don't care about looks", Gray said, looking at me with a smirk on his face, like, telling me to don't get sad.

"What Gray said, but I still think you have chances man, don't ever think low of yourself" Gajeel said, giving me a thumbs up, making me smile.

"What they said" Jellal looked at me, "I mean look at me, I'm dating the _school president,_ if I can do that, you can do everything" I actually laughed at that.

At that moment, Levy was looking at Gajeel with a face that said something like, "Don't get mad" and then turned to look at me, "I don't care about looks _at all_ , and I would date you, Natsu" Lucy turned abruptly to face Levy, pink cheeks included, "BUT! And don't get me wrong, but you are just not my type, and being honest here, my type is even..weirder than what you said you are"

"Hey! Who are you calling weird!?" Gajeel stood up, and I had to lean closer to Lucy and ask her,

"What?"

"They like each other...but it's complicated" she let out a giggle, "Or, at least, they wanna make it look like it's complicated"

"Who-who said I was talking about you!?" Gajeel's eyes went wide, and after a second, he calmed down.

"Oh right" He said, sitting on his spot again.

Levy in the other hand, was red. She stood up and went to Gajeel's side, and stayed still in front of Loke, who has next to Gajeel.

"Would you kindly?" she asked him, but it sounded more like an order.

Loke just shrugged and moved away.

Levy took Gajeel's hand and pulled him away with her, taking him to who knows where.

"Well I think you are a Geek, and it's clear as water that you are trying something with Lucy. Don't do that, she is out of your league...actually, everyone is out of your league, Geek. And for your information Lucy won't even date you, she's mine.

To be honest, I was expecting something like that, and didn't get mad because of it. What I didn't expect, _at all_ , was the sound of a slap.

And not a light slap, it sounded more like one of those slaps your mom gives you when you didn't take a shower for a week.

Yeah, that kind of slap.

"What the fuck, Loke!?" She yelled at him, taking my hand with the one that didn't slap him...on the face, "Loke, I am not yours and I'll never be! Get that into your stupid brain!" She squeezed my hand while yelling at him, and I felt the urge to squeeze her back.

So I did.

"And don't you ever, _EVER_ , talk to him like that again! Now get lost! Or I will call Erza!" After those words, I don't think he'll talk to me ever again…

I was going to thank her for what she did for me, but I felt a hand on my cheek and decided to shut my mouth.

"And don't think like that, Natsu" she told me, rubbing my cheek softly, "I don't care about your looks and…" Her cheeks got red, "I already like you a lot and I barely know you so… Don't give up with...ok this will sound horrible but please don't give up on me, ok?"

I was silent, Gray and Jellal were looking at me with surprised yet amusing looks, as if they knew this was going to happen, and decided to be brave at least for a second.

"Then uh…" I felt my face getting warmer than the sun, "Would you like to...to go on a d-date with...me?" Her eyes went wide, and I could see Gray giving five bucks to Jellal.

I was ready to create an amazing excuse in which I don't get her to freak out and stay away from me…

But I felt her arms wrapping around my torso…

 _And her face on my chest._

"Yes!, yes I would love to!", I could feel her nodding on my chest, neither letting me go nor breath but I couldn't care less.

Well, at least I was right.

 _This is the best day ever._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I forgot to put this in the last chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail, only the story.**_

"So, uhm, where are we going and...when?" she asked me, not letting me go from her embrace.

"Well, today is payday so...tomorrow?"

"P-payday?" she looked at me with confused eyes, letting me go while doing it.

"Boss gives me my part first day of the month so yeah, it's payday" I grinned at her.

"You have a job?" she looked at me with surprise this time.

"It's a part-time job as a waiter in a little restaurant that is close to my home, I like it and they pay well"

"What's the name of it?" Gray asked out of the blue, getting into our not private conversation.

"Fairy Tail", Lucy's eyes went wide, "What? You've been there before?"

"Yeah! It's literally in front of my house!, You should visit me next time you are there!" she offered, a smile on her face all the time.

"How will I know which one is yours?" I saw her mouth making an "O"

"It's a white one with a red roof and...uh, it has two windows, left one is my father's room and the other one is my room and uhm…"

"It's says _'Heartfilia'_ in the front door" Jellal added, standing up, "I'm gonna look for Erza, Gray, come with me" He ordered, and Gray just nodded, not actually caring.

They left us alone.

"What do you have next?" she asked me while eating some of her lunch.

I let out a sigh, "Math" Math was a freshman's subject in Fairy High.

"Oh I thought you were my age, didn't know you are one year younger" I had to laugh nervously, "Oh don't worry, I don't care about the age either way" she reassured to me, "I-I mean, it's not like I would date a 10 years old little boy but...one year is nothing"

"Oh so we are dating" I just had to say, she looks way too cute while blushing.

"N-n-no, I didn't mean it like that!" she yelled at me, punching my chest softly.

"I know, I know, and, we are probably the same age, but I had some...family issues two years ago, and I had to repeat one year...even knowing that, I feel grateful that I have a date with a gorgeous girl who doesn't care about looks or ages" her cheeks turned red.

"I only care about the inside" she muttered, but I could perfectly hear her, "S-so! Where are we going?"

"How about I pick you up after my shift tomorrow and take you to these festival that Fairy Tail's restaurant is making? Don't worry, it won't be too late. I only work, like, four hours a day so I'll pick you up at six, what do you say?

"Oh sure, six sounds good to me" she said, and then the bell rang, "Well, I'll be waiting for you, Natsu" she gave one last smile and went to her classes.

My cheeks were beginning to hurt from so much smiling.

….

Math was _Okay_. There were some bullies mocking me about what I did at the cafeteria, and there were some nice girls who gave me some tips.

"Natsu-san" I heard a girly voice calling my mean, and I turned my eyes away from my drawing notebook to find the source.

An absolutely beautiful, blue-haired girl -A little bit _bigger_ in some _aspects_ than the other blue-haired girl- was talking to me.

"I heard about your…" she leaned closer and whispered to my ear, " date with Lucy-san"

I couldn't help but smile every time I heard that.

"What about it?" I asked, "Oh and it's not a secret, but thanks for keeping it low" It wasn't a secret, but I don't think people wanna hear about a Geek dating the captain of the cheerleaders and most popular girl in the school.

"It's okay, Juvia understands" I'm guessed her name was Juvia, "Oh Juvia is so sorry! My name is Juvia Lockser" she smiled at me, "And, if Juvia had friends, they would call her Juvia" _Oh damn, another soul in need of company_ I thought, since she was like me.

"Then I will call you Juvia, if that's okay with you" Her smile grew wider.

"Yes, yes! Juvia is okay with that" I had to admit, maybe her way of speaking was a little bit...weird, but she was nice, "Anyway I wanted to ask Natsu-san...how did Natsu-san do that? Juvia's been trying to get closer to the person she likes, but it's just too hard…"

"Oh you mean talk to Lucy?" She nodded, "Well I didn't talk first, that's for sure" her eyes went wide, "But, tell me who is the guy...or the girl, and I'll try to help you! I mean, sure, Lucy helped me out by talking first but, maybe you'll have more courage than me, I don't know"

"Uhm...the person Juvia likes…" she searched for something in her pocket, and took out her phone, "Is this person…" _She can just tell me his name…_ I thought, and tried to figure out who was the guy in her background.

I was very shocked when I realized who he was, "That's Gray Fullbuster, right?" she nodded furiously, "Hey! I can totally help you! He's friends with Lucy, and he's always sitting in the same table" Her face was looking at the floor.

"But how can Juvia get to that table? I mean, it's for the _popular_ people, and Juvia's not popular at all…"

"Well, do I look popular to you?" _Why are you nodding?_ I thought, laughing nervously, "I am not popular, Juvia!" I had to make it clear, "I am not popular, and I _don't_ ever wanna be popular, I just want Lucy's attention, nothing else than that" she smiled at me.

"Juvia thinks that's very sweet, Natsu-san, and that Lucy-san is very lucky to have someone like you" My cheeks turned red.

"T-thanks...A-and she doesn't have me!...Well she does, but she doesn't know that yet, okay!?" I could hear her giggling at my statement, "As I was saying, I can help you, okay? I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the cafeteria tomorrow in Lunch Time and take you to the so called _popular table_ , that way you can talk to Gray as much as you want" her eyes were sparkling, "And now go, the teacher is coming" I said as I heard some footsteps getting closer to the door.

"How does Natsu-san knows…" the teacher entered to the classroom and she was gone.

...As sad as it can sound, time goes really slowly when you expect it to go fast, and this topic in specific took like forever to end and, when it did, I had to stand up and stay like that for a few minutes.

"Good thing last period is Art" I said.

You see, the thing about Art is that, first, they said I was too good, so now I am in Art 2, for 10th graders where, now I know, Levy is.

And second, I'm not good at art, I'm just good at using my emotions in, like, almost everything. Including sports, music, _school_ , and, of course, art.

Especially drawings…

 _And especially drawing about my dad…_

"Or Lucy" I said to cheer myself up.

"Hey Natsu!" I heard someone yelling my name just before I went into the Art classroom.

"Hey It's me, Levy" she waved her hand, getting closer to me, "What's up? Ready for class?" I nodded in response, "Oh it's first day of the month, so free drawing, right?" I nodded again, and she smiled this time, "Why don't you draw something for Lu-chan?"

Now that shuffled my heart a little.

"I don't think I am-"

"Oh yes you are good enough! And I bet Lucy will love everything you draw for her, not even caring if it's good or bad" she told me what I already knew but still…

"I guess you're right….I'll draw something to her"

"That's the spirit, boy!"

Now, I said I'll make something for her…

 _But what?_

I decided to go for something simple. Simple and majestic, to show her that my love is nothing complex, that I just love her and that's it.

I drew a fireball.

A fireball with a long tail that ended up writing her name with flames.

"So, teacher, today I tried to make it fast and simple, so I don't have to show it to the class...right?"

 _She began laughing._

"Very funny, Natsu" She took my little paper and raised it.

All the students started muttering weird stuff so the teacher took a look at my paper.

"Oh shi...I'm sorry" I waved my hand.

"T's fine, it was only a matter of time before they knew…"

Still, they started laughing and mocking me.

"What!? You with Lucy Heartfilia? You better throw that draw away boy" A guy told me, trying to steal my paper.

"Don't you even dare touching this" I slapped his hand when he tried again, "Do that again and-"

"And what?" I frowned.

"And I'll fucking kill you" _Ok, that wasn't me._

I turned my face to find Gajeel pushing away that idiot that was mocking me.

"'Sup, Little Natsu" He waved his hand slowly, grinning, "Levy texted me, said you were having some…" he gave a dead glance to all the idiots that were behind me, "Issues with your classmates here"

"Oh well, maybe I did" I said, messing around with him, "Thanks man, I didn't want to spill unnecessary blood, so you just saved his ass" he snorted at that.

"Ok, I'll go now, just tell shrimp if you have any troubles and I'll be there for ya" My eyes went wide for a second.

"Sure, but why?"

"That's what friends are for, right?" I felt something in my chest.

Something warm.

"Right!" he waved and left the room, not before giving Levy an air-kiss.

"So now I have my body-guard?" I asked Levy.

"No!" I could see her smile, "He's mine, but you can borrow him from time to time" she told me while looking around me, "So? Where's it? " she asked me, her eyes sparkling.

I lend her my paper.

…

"NATSU! It's so beautiful!" She said while holding it quite hard.

"Careful with it" I tried to calm her down, which worked.

"Oh, right, sorry...anyway, you gotta give this to Lu-chan. She will definitely love it!"

"I will, I'm just waiting for the opportunity" I replied, already thinking about my date with her.

 _Maybe tomorrow…._

"Oh, but Lu-chan mentioned that you guys live close to each other?" I nodded, "Natsu Dragneel, be a gentleman and walk her home" She ordered and I just had to shiver.

"I don't think Lucy would want a guy like me to walk her home" she almost slapped me when I said that.

"Well it seems like you weren't paying attention to her at all" she said, pouting, "just let me tell Lucy about this…" she started walking to the door...

Shit.

"W-Wait! Okay! I will walk her home! I'm sorry!" I could hear her giggling.

"Of course you will" she said, "And I thought she told you she doesn't care about your looks?"

 _Oh, yeah..._

"I guess it's just hard to believe that I have a date with her…" I told her, shrugging…

"Wait what? You guys are having a date!?"

 _Fuck._

"S-she didn't tell you?" she shook her head from left to right franatically.

 _Shit_

"W-well...we are…"

"Oh Lucy Heartfilia...You are so dead for not telling me…" she muttered while leaving the room even before the bell rang, "AND YOU!" she returned, opening the door in the rudest way possible, "I want details!" I nodded, "DETAILS" I nodded again, "Good." she left.

"What the fuck was that?" a guy yelled, gaining a report from the teacher.

And when the bell rang, I left as fast as I could, not wanting any kind of trouble…

And of course, in a hurry to find that girl…

 _My girl._


End file.
